Enclosed Space
by lip gloss lesbian
Summary: When your power gets knocked out, you wind up stuck in a elevator with your roommate. When you are stuck in an elevator with your roommate, you end up cuddling on the floor. (KageHina) FIXED


_edit: I feel like such an idiot because I accidentally uploaded the wrong doc. I'm sorry to everyone and thanks to the reviewer that pointed it out!_

 _This was written as a late birthday for a friend on tumblr. Please R &R!_

* * *

 **KageHina - Enclosed Space**

 **Fandom:** Haikyuu!  
 **Character(s):** Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou **  
Pairing(s):** KageHina  
 **Rating:** low T for Tobio's mouth **  
Word Count:** 597

* * *

Everything sucked and the universe hated him.

At least that was Kageyama's current train of thought. Because how else could you explain his current situation? A lighting storm had knocked out the power in his dorm and he had unfortunately been caught in the elevator with his very annoying roommate.

Kageyama had resigned himself to sitting on the floor while Hinata was up, fidgeting and generally exerting more energy than he should be after their rather grueling volleyball practice. He really did seem to have endless reserves of energy. Which were useful during volleyball, but not too endearing in their current situation.

The redhead was tapping his foot on the floor of the small space, continuously shifting his stance, brimming with nervous energy. It normally wouldn't annoy the black-haired boy as much as it should, but he was tired and he had a headache from when a certain _someone_ served the ball into the back on his head. _Dumbass Hinata._

Said dumbass had taken to pacing back and forth in agitation; four steps one way, turn, four steps the other way.

Kageyama growled in irritation. "What the hell are you doing?"

Hinata came to an abrupt stop. "N-Nothing! I'm fine!" He trailed off into a nervous laugh.

The tall boy threw him a glare. "You're so damn annoying." It was then that he noticed the tremble in his roommate's frame. "What, are you scared on the dark or something?"

"What? No!" The redhead began fidgeting again, even more flustered due to the heavy stare aimed at him. The stare held for a few more seconds before everything clicked.

"You're claustrophobic."

He was met with silence as the other boy struggled for a response. Giving up after a few moments, he let out an aggravated noise and began pacing again.

Kageyama could barely take it for a minute. "Sit down, dumbass!," he snapped, grabbing the shorter boy's shirt and yanking him down.

…Which proved not to be such a smart idea, as the action gave him a lapful of high-strung Hinata. They both froze for short while, neither sure what to do. Then, Hinata started shifting until he was comfortably settled with his back pressing the black-haired boy.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!"

"Can we just…stay like this for a while? Please." His words were a very uncharacteristic whisper, the last barely loud enough to be heard.

Kageyama blushed and glared off to the side. "Fine." It wasn't exactly warm in the blacked-out elevator and the redhead was very warm, so he couldn't really complain. (Although, his body was probably warming from embarrassment as well, but that was something he would refuse to admit to.)

They stayed like that for a long while in the dark, both keeping oddly silent, as if they both knew that any spoken word would break this fragile peace. Hinata had finally calmed down and Kageyama felt himself relax as well.

They were just beginning to nod off when the lights flickered back on and the elevator jerked back into motion. The two roommates scrambled up hastily, the light destroying the tranquil mood between them.

When they exited on their floor, there was a somewhat awkward silence.

"Hey, Kageyama."

Said boy looked down at the other boy. His brown eyes were hidden by his bangs and his visible expression was serious. Kageyama waited intently for what was about to be said.

Then Hinata sprung away from him and began sprinting down the hall.

"Race you to the room!"

A few seconds of stupefied silence and then…

"Get back here, dumbass!"


End file.
